The use of pre-oiling pumping devices and oil reservoirs or accumulators of different designs in conjunction with internal combustion engines is generally well known. It has been an acknowledged fact that a great deal of engine wear occurs during engine startup. "Its a terrible thing to start your engine", i.e., engine experts have demonstrated that the majority of mechanical engine wear occurs during engine start up. That is because as soon as your car's engine is shut off, gravity begins pulling oil back into the pan along with any additives it contains. And after a few hours, no protective coating remains to lubricate your engine. As a result, exposed mechanical engine parts grind together at start-up until oil can begin circulating again. At those first critical seconds during start-up, permanent damage occurs. Various pre-oiling devices have been designed, all having the purpose of providing oil pressure to the engine and turbocharger prior to start up as well as to the turbocharger during coast down. However, a number of these pre-oilers have been bulky, complex, cumbersome, expensive, have often required pumps, and have generally been unacceptable for use in commercial passenger vehicles.